


i will keep the bad things from you

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo thinks he could watch him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will keep the bad things from you

**Author's Note:**

> the title is not related to the fic btw its just the name of the song i was listening to while writin this, so. here have this short nonsensical domestic piece of p00p fic

Kenma has a habit of never turning lights on. Whether it’s because he’s too lazy to or he just doesn’t like them on, Kuroo isn’t sure, because he never makes any comments about the lighting situation, or lack thereof.

Most of the time, it’s not a big deal, because they both get back to their apartment at around the same time, and the sun doesn’t go down until a few hours after that, and by then they’re dozing around or watching TV or making dinner or cramming for an upcoming test. Kuroo will sit in their small living room and turn on the lamp so he can finish whatever it is he’s doing, but he never thinks to finish homework in their shared bedroom, and the essays he finishes at three in the morning are done on his computer, so he doesn’t _need_ a light.

And Kenma doesn’t really do much outside of lay around and finish video games. He’s been busier recently, only because of classes, but he still finds time to shove in a few levels of whatever it is he’s playing, and he never has the light on when he lies on his stomach, feet kicked up with his elbows pressed into the sheets of their shared bed, looking calm but engaged.

(Those are the times that Kuroo stands in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, and watches as the Nintendo illuminate his boyfriend’s face, wishing he could switch a light on. But when he goes to do that, Kenma is snapped from his reverie, and the moment is gone, and he’s left with a sense of disappointment.)

But then it becomes a problem, because when Kuroo has to come home later and Kenma's already there, the apartment is almost completely black, and he has to stumble through the door, tripping over shoes and various things strewn around that make him reconsider not cleaning up that often, and when he manages to find the light switch, Kenma's just sitting in their room, lying around. Kuroo bitches about it, but the habit or lack thereof isn't broken.

The morning’s aren’t as bad; even with the curtains drawn, Kuroo can still see enough of Kenma’s sleeping face, lying beside him, and he watches the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his lips part when he exhales, the way he scrunches up his nose when the dream isn’t too pleasant, the way he subconsciously curls closer to the warmth of the body next to him.

It’s pleasant. Melodic.

Kuroo thinks he could watch him forever.

But he can’t, because school is a thing and all that, so he takes his last few moments of peace in the filtering sunlight before leaning over and telling Kenma, voice soft still, that it’s time to get up, he has a class in a little over an hour and they both need a shower.

When his boyfriend only scrunches his nose again, that little tired reflex he has, and grumbles something about a few more minutes before shifting closer, “I’m tired, Kuro, lemme sleep,” the older of the two only smiles gently, not that it matters when no one’s looking.

“And whose fault is that?” He teases, voice a little less gentle as means of waking him up because, yes, they actually _do_ need to shower. “I told you not to stay up on your phone.”

“Don’t be a dick,” the blonde mumbles sleepily, voice too soft and heavy still to be rude; mostly Kuroo just thinks it’s cute.

Finally, he rolls over and starts to get up, shuffling into house slippers because Kenma’s always been weird about wearing slippers in the apartment in the morning, and Kuroo follows suit, reluctant to start the day but happy to start it with the other.

And if Kuroo doesn’t complain about the lights that day, well. Kenma doesn’t seem to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell ive never written kuroo OR kenma before ahahha ah aaha ........ //sweats


End file.
